


Learning To Love

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Miss Gullet needs a little reassurance.





	

“Hecate... why is she still here?”

“I have my reasons.”

Hecate’s response is quiet, her voice flat as usual, she knows she can’t really look at Miss Gullet right now, she knows precisely the look she’ll get and she’s not sure she wants to hurt the woman, she just can’t exactly let herself slip and show how she feels either.

“And?”

“And she’s staying...”

Hecate turns this time, staring at Miss Bat, her eyes giving nothing away. She’s not exactly happy that Gullet hexed the woman’s ex-fiance, who was now the new spell science teacher, but she also isn’t exactly pleased that Miss Bat keeps pushing her.

“Why?”

“Because she needed a place to stay and Hecate agreed to look after her...”

Miss Cackle speaks softly, but firmly.

“Now please, let her get back to work?”

Hecate sighs, allowing herself a small bow before she leaves, snapping her fingers at Miss Gullet on the way out, noting that the woman has a look on her face that spells trouble.

“Don’t start.”

Her voice is quiet, steady.

“Hec...”

“Not. Now.”

Hecate continues to walk towards her classroom, knowing what will happen later.

Sure enough, when the children have finally gone to their rooms, she is faced with a pouting and clearly miserable Miss Gullet.

“Hecate...”

“Gullet, don’t start...”

“Have you ever bothered to learn my first name?”

Hecate can’t help but sigh softly.

“Just please stop. Alright?”

“You don’t even care do you?”

“If I didn’t care, Little Frog, I’d have left you to sleep outside, wouldn’t I?”

Miss Gullet had been about to protest, then fallen silent with a sigh, unable to speak for fear of crying. Hecate had sighed softly.

“What is it, Little Frog? What’s wrong?”

“Do you love me?”

Hecate had snorted softly, unable to stop herself laughing slightly.

“Are you always this needy, Little Frog?”

She asked softly, moving to kiss the woman gently.

“Yes. I love you... but you need to relax...”

“Why didn’t you... say that?”

“It’s none of the staff’s business...”

Miss Gullet had sighed, curling on the bed, and hiding her face in the pillow.

“Oh come on... don’t sulk..."


End file.
